Mi cielo
by Dakota Boticcelli
Summary: La muerte es el verdadero comienzo del sentir y del existir...


**NOMBRE... "MI CIELO"**

**AUTORA: DAKOTA BOTICCELLI**

**PERSONAJES: NARUTO, SASUKE, MEMMA...**

**OJO RELACION CHICOXCHICO.... **

**Si no te gusta puedes cerrar la pagina... por el contrario te gusta, pues BIENVENIDA/O SEAS... a este mi `pequeño mundo donde puedes diseñar tu cielo, y donde la muerte es una etapa mas de la vida...**

**Espero les guste, fue escrito con mucho cariño...**

**Personajes basados en Naruto, que a pesar de mis pataleos, gritos e insultos sigue y seguira siendo de LORD KISHI.... XD**

* * *

**No todo es lo que parece ser....**

Sentía su cuerpo sumamente pesado, todo a su alrededor estaba obscuro, no podía mover ni un ápice de sus átomos… no recordaba que había pasado, solo que se dirigía a su casa, debía ayudar a su sobrino en una tarea sobre el cuerpo humano, tema en él cual era un experto… pero algo lo detuvo, aun no recuerda que fue...

…

De repente algo de memoria llego a él, como un pez que asomaba medio cuerpo, eran ráfagas de imágenes y voces alteradas que no lograba reconocer, todo se movía rápidamente, pero él estaba estático, sentía frio, pero por alguna razón no temía… todo era muy confuso… hasta que sintió como una fuerza superior a él lo halaba, y entonces pudo abrir los ojos.

Su cara palideció con la vista que tenía enfrente, ¡¡no podía creerlo!! Tanta gente equivocada, siguiendo cultos sin sentidos, matando gente y a animales en nombre de sus dioses, y el, ahora tenía la respuesta, nada de eso existía, solo una gran fuerza superior a todo lo que pudo haber imaginado, nada parecido a lo que a él le obligaron a seguir y obedecer, no había un rostro, ni imagen, solo fuerza y amor, solo eso se podía sentir. Todo era hermoso, era el universo en su ilimitada expresión, lo mejor que había visto y sentido, era una euforia inigualable de querer vivir. Eso le entristecía.

Había muerto… o eso se imaginaba, no podría ser un sueño, era muy real… se comporto de una manera muy diferente de cómo lo había planeado. ¡SI! él era sumamente estricto con eso, incluso tenia años pagando una póliza de gastos funerarios, como era medico, debía toparse con la muerte a diario, por eso no iba a dejar que lo agarrase por completa sorpresa, aunque fue así, estaba más tranquilo sabiendo que no sería una carga después de muerto, el mismo correría con sus gastos. Pensó que se sentiría triste, desolado, solo, pero era todo lo contrario, se sentía protegido y por alguna extraña razón querido. Pero eso no aminoraba el sentimiento de abandono hacia su familia, que a pesar de no ser muy grande, era sumamente cálida. De repente todos los recuerdos de su vida, como en las películas, llegaban a su mente, era como estar en una sala de teatro y que alguien más interpretara el papel de protagonista de tu vida.

-Sasuke…- dijo en un suspiro ahogado el rubio al recordar a su mejor amigo de casi toda la vida, hacia poco que él le dijo lo que sentía, aun no recibía respuesta, mejor dicho, el no le pidió respuesta, huyo antes de que el moreno le dijese una palabra, temía perder su amistad y a la vez se llenaba de tristeza por el seguro rechazo. Le costó mucho aceptar sus sentimientos hacia él, le tomo mucho tiempo poder confesárselo, lo amaba.

No podía pensar bien, igual no sabía que decir, si gritar, llorar, maldecir o agradecer, en su interior aun habían dudas, preguntas sin ser respondidas, ideas sin ser cuestionadas. Su cara estaba hecha un poema cantado.

-No es tu imaginación - escucho una voz medio burlona masculina a lo lejos, pero claramente audible

No pudo contestar, a pesar de que la voz le pareció tremendamente familiar, no logro enfatizar emoción alguna…

-¿sucede algo naruto?...- al oír su nombre un leve temblor corrió por su cuerpo… miro hacia donde deberían estar sus pies, se extraño, no había nada… pero si él quería podía caminar… ¿Qué rayos pasaba?... podía mover cada uno de sus dedos, pero no los veía.

-Podrás ver lo que tu decidas ver… entiende algo, tu cuerpo perece, desaparece… tu alma por el contrario no- dijo cortante aquella voz sublime, respondiendo las dudas del rubio.

-¿Qué… que me paso?- logro decir con mucha dificultad, en aquel momento hablarle a una sombra parlante le pareció tétrico. No veía absolutamente nada.

- si tu pregunta es que si moriste, es si… pero- dijo acercándose al ojiazul pero aun sin dejarse ver…

-eso ya me lo ima… imaginaba… ¿pero qué?- dijo soltando un suspiro, aun respiraba, ¿morir no significada el colapso de tus órganos por algún suceso?... eso lo tenía más que claro.

-No todo es blanco o negro, si quieres regresar, podrás hacerlo, pero todo lo que veas aquí se te olvidara, quedara todo como un sueño muy lejano, aunque lo que aprendas lo recordaras- dijo por fin mostrando su rostro…

-¿men… menma?-

-tanto tiempo naruto- dijo el otro rubio, fue su amigo en la escuela de medicina, pero murió, nunca supo que le sucedio realmente, su muerte afecto mucho al ojiazul, eran cercanos.

-te extrañe menma- dijo acercándose y abrazando al nombrado… se sentía sumamente cálido y le llenaba de alegría el poder volver a verlo

-y yo a ti naruto, me alegro que terminaras la carrera, pero no debes abandonar tu vida por tu trabajo, Sasuke se cansara de esperar por ti…-

El tenía 24 años, y dos ejerciendo medicina, estaban por mandarlo a áfrica junto a la cruz roja internacional, era su sueño ayudar a todos los que pudiera. Mientras que sasuke era empresario, tenía, junto a su hermano itachi, una empresa de alimentos.

-lo sea, tal vez sea lo mejor, yo… yo tengo miedo, miedo de no ser lo que él espera, por fin le confesé, que estaba enamorado de el, y no volví a darle la cara, soy un cobarde, por eso yo se que él no querrá nada de mí-

-que dices tonto, ustedes se complementan, no me hagas hablar del ying y el yang, recuerda que siempre te lo decía… - dijo marcando una sonrisa cómplice.

-Lo sé… jeje… siempre me hacías enojar, siempre tenias razón-

-Debes alejar esos miedo, no te ayudaran en nada... ¿por que rayos tu nunca me escuchas?-

-jeje, lo siento- se disculpo el ojiazul, pues jugaba a encontrar sus dedos en la bella obscuridad, aun no los veia por completo...

-naruto...- dijo de manera extremadamente seria, por lo que el rubio nombrado arrugo el entrecejo

-...-

-regresa....-

-¿y que se supones que haces tu aqui?....-

-todo es parte de tu inconciente... ¿recuerdas la clases de psicologia?- El menor cabezeo en forma afirmativa

- bueno, los cientificos tenian algo de razon, ya que esa parte cerebral que no manejamos explica y te hace entender toda esta locura-

-¿como creerle a ese profesor con pinta de loco?-

-jeje si... me supongo que tendras dudas, adelante- dijo Memma, conociendo lo curioso que era naruto

-¿que es todo esto?... por no se parece en nada a lo que nos enseñan-

-Esto es amor naruto, mas nada... es muy simple, hay personas que se le da bien manipular la mente humana, recrean lo que los demas quieren ver, llevandoles a creer lo que quieran... en vez de lo que en realidad es-

-entiendo, ¿pero existe un Di... dios como tal?... no entiendo ttebayo- dijo el rubio suspirando y cerrando sus ojos en manera de cansancio

-Ese es solo un nombre mas... es como lo quieras llamar, ya sea Dios, Jehova, Jesus, Llave, Ala, Branhma, todo es una misma fuerza, es el mismo amor... aunque no lo creas, a el mundo lo que lo mueve es el amor-

-es ... es que como medico, me cuesta creer todo esto-

- Pues no importa como lo llames, cumple un mismo papel... esta fuerza no esta para juzgar, esta para guiar... no importa que nombre uses, lo importante es que creas en algo... tu entiendes muy bien eso naruto-

-...-

-regresa, aun tienes mucho que aclarar...-

-¿por que... por que tu no regresastes?-

-fue mi desicion, no tuve a nadie que me guiara y me hablara como yo lo estoy haciendo contigo-

-¿como? ¿por que yo si?-

- por que yo quise hablarte para que no sigas cometiendo errores tontos naruto...-

-lo... lo siento... -

-tranquilo, yo tambien te extrañe, nunca deje de verte, ni a ti ni a los muchachos... estaba enfermo no tenia cura-

Naruto se le abalanzo sobre el tambien rubio... estaba llorando, lloraba y lo apretaba, no podia dejar de sentir impotencia, ya que el siendo medico no pudo ayudar a su amigo.

- por...¿por que no dijiste nada ttebayo? sabes que no hubiese descansado hasta conseguir la cura idiota-

-eso ya no importa, como te dije fue mi desicion, estaba cansado de luchar... ahora estoy tranquilo... pero se que si te quedas tu no lo estaras-

-si, tienes razon... ¡siempre la tienes ttebayo!-

-cierra los ojos-

-¿ah?-

- solo no preguntes, te gustara-

Asi lo hizo el rubio, al abrirlos no podia creer lo que veia...

-¿QUE... que es esto memma?

-Es tu version del cielo, lo que refleja tu inconciente, es tu cielo naruto...-

El rubio solo escucho la ultima parte, pues sus ojos se maravillaron con la vista que tenia en frente... era realmente hermoso, solo una vez vio algo asi, era tranquilo, apacible, pero aun asi era salvaje y lleno de contrastes... y vida...

-¡GUAOOOO!-

-¿recuerdas este paisaje?-

Como iba a olvidarlo, ese fue el viaje que le regalaron sus abuelos, Jiraiya y Tsunade, cuando el rubio logro entrar en la escuela de medicina...

-Sasuke...-

-Si, aun no nos conociamos, eras muy joven... ¿cuanto 18?-

-si... recien cumplidos cuando viajamos, si, nos conocimos ya estudiando medicina... yo jure volver alli con sasuke y despues de que te conoci, tambien contigo-

-recuerdo que me lo dijistes, en mi entierro...-

-debes creer que soy un tonto, te llore mucho... incluso me aleje de sasuke un tiempo...-

-tranquilo, el te comprendio... ven paseemos...-

Naruto tomo la mano de su amigo....

Se elevaron por los aires... pasando por el frente de esa imponente caida de agua...

-¡QUE HACES... BAJAME TTEBAYO!-

-calmate naruto, esta es tu mente, ademas no puedes morir dos veces-

-...- naruto puso cara de indignacion con sus respectivos cachetes inflados

-...-

-El salto angel o Waraira repano como los indigenas solian llamarlo- dijo ojiazul

-La cascada mas alta del mundo, casi 1 kilometro... de pura agua dulce de manantial... es simplemente perfecta- prosiguio Memma quien acerco a naruto para que tomara un poco de esa agua netamente pura...

-Esta fria-

-Que creias... no es un volcan-

Asi siguienron conociendo, observando el "cielo de naruto" un poco mas, alli el tiempo no corria... no habia desesperacion, muerte o tristeza... solo belleza y amor.

-¡RAMEN!... POR KAMI... ¿RAMEN ERES TU?- naruto no creia lo que veia... era su perro de la infancia, al que quizo mucho y por el cual lloro mucho tambien, murio de vejes, el lo recordaba con una pequeña fotografia que guardaba en su cartera...

El perro se le acerco, tirandosele encima a su querido dueño... moviendo la cola y lamiendo sin restrincion...

-¿como Memma?-

-Es facil, tu lo quisistes, el te quizo... no importan las barreras amigo... nosotros nos las ponemos solas, ellas en realidad no existen-

Naruto sonrio, su amigo habia madurado considerablemente...

-pareces un monje busdista hablando-

-jeje si lo siento- dijo memma sonriendo nerviosamente

-te estrañe a ti tambien ramen- decia mientras acariciaba el lomo del que fue una vez su mejor amigo...

-por el conocistes a sasuke ¿no?-

-¡hey! como sabes eso- dijo naruto

-estoy en tu mente idiota, lo tanteo...-

-si asi fue, fue una noche en que ramen aun cachorro se me escapo, yo lo estaba paseando sin cadena... tranquilo ramen eras muy joven- dijo el rubio al escuchar el llanto mal contenido de su canino... - bueno sasuke teme lo encontro y llamo a mi numero que estaba en el collar de ramen, recuerdo que pase una mala noche por no saber nada de ti- dijo abrazando al perro y dandole un golpecito a la nariz al separarce...

-vamos naruto...-

-pero no quiero dejarlos-

-estaremos aqui cuando regreses...-

-pero...-

-pero nada...-

-esta bien-

-te quiero mucho ramen, esperame sin hacer mucho desastre con mi cielo, ahora tu quedas a cargo pequeño-

-HEY idiota y yo...-

-eHHH! bueno mandas despues de ramen...-

A memma le crecio junto a una vena en la frente unas ganas irremediable de golpear al rubio... si no lo mato el carro que lo atropeyo, definitivamente lo mataria el...

* * *

**Un nuevo despertar...**

Todo era obscuro nuevamente, pero ya no sentia ni frio, ni miedo como al principio, solo un pequeño vacio... nervios...

Abrio los ojos con pesadez, todo el puto cuerpo le dolia... no habia alguna celula que no estuviera magullada...

Un susurro salio de sus labios, los cuales los sentia horriblemente secos...

-Memma... gracias...- apenas audible....

-Doctor- Se escucho a los lejos.... -Esta vivo... Doctor, vive... -

De repente todo lo que escucho fue gritos, mas bulla, el sonido de la ambulancia... hasta que una voz, una sola voz le hablo...

-Naruto, estaras bien- Era Sasuke quien estaba a su lado tomando una de sus manos.

El rubio la apreto en signo de respuesta, ya que no lograba hablar... por mas que queria... no recordaba todo lo que le habia pasado, todo fue muy rapido, aunque lo de su "cielo" si que lo recordaba y nitidamente....

-Sasu...- y quedo inconciente, pero esta vez solo durmio, descanso, su cuerpo no aguanto tanto estres del momento y colapso. Solo escucho un grito de sasuke antes de perder por complero la conciencia...

Sasuke lloraba sin control, por primera vez en su vida no le importaba lo que dijeran, pensaran e hicieran los demas...

-Tranquilo joven solo se ha desmayado estara bien...-

-Perdoname naruto...- siguio el moreno con su agonia...

.....................

Ya en el hospital, habian pasado dos dias desde el accidente de naruto... y aun el no despertaba... Sasuke se habia hecho cargo de avisar a los abuelos de naruto, ellos ya le avisarian a todos los demas... Ayer no habia recibido visitas, pero aun asi toda la gente que le tenia carño al rubio paso por al hospital... que no eran pocas, desde niños en sillas de rueda, hasta ancianos con bastones, incluyendo a sus amigos, conocidos y los de la universidad, que casi eran desconocidos para el...

El pidio un permiso al medico para ser el quien se quedara esa noche con el rubio, no queria que despertara y no viera a nadie... jamas volveria dejarse dominar por sus miedos...

Por que cuando naruto le confeso lo que sentia, el tenia ganas de llorar, besarlo y abrazarlo, por que era correspondido, pero se quedo estatico, ni un movimiento ni un sonido... cuando reacciono ya el rubio se habia ido, por lo que desidio seguirlo, al hacerlo vio cuando el rubio, ayudaba en un accidente que estaba cerca de alli, el presencio todo, corria, corria con todas sus fuerzas pero no fue suficiente, un imbecil ebrio atropeyo a naruto, quien trataba de sacar a una niña del automovil de su madre... a la niña satisfactoriamente no le sucedio nada, rasguños, pues naruto al ver el carro que venia hacia el, empujo a la pequeña lejos, recibiendo el todo el impacto...

Nada mas al recordarse eso mas lagrimas volvian a sus ojos...

-Eres un dobe- Dijo practicamente para si mismo, puesto que el rubio yacia in conciente sobre la camilla del hospital... la habitacion estaba llena de flores, estampillas, cartas... peluches....

-Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos...- siguio el moreno con su monologo...-por culpa de tu torpe perro, ramen, si mal no recuerdo...- dijo sonriendo y acariciando las algo moradas mejillas. Le dolia inmensamente verlo asi... el torax practicamente amoratado, las manos con grandes cortadas, la boca rota... esos labios que tanto anhelaba probar... en un movimiento inconciente se acerco, eliminando cualquien espacio entre ambos, poso sus labios suavemente sobre los magullados del rubio... solo fue un toque... pero a sasuke un simple toque de naruto le quemaba...

-te amo... por que no te lo dije antes... soy un idiota...-

-si, si lo eres te.. teme...- los ojos de sasuke se abrieron desmesuradamente... el rubio desperto, su rubio volvio sano de esa obscuridad que debe ser la linea entre la vida y la muerte...

-NO ME VUELVAS ASUSTAR ASI OK- grito practicamente Sasuke, dentro de su histeria ligada a felicidad y Esperanza... sentimeitnos que volvian a el con una euforia incalculable...

-no grites... me duele todo maldicion-

-sabes que te paso ¿no?-

-no mucho... solo recuerdo que... que como no te moviste me fui corriendo, hui de tu supuesta negacion... ¡AUCH!-se quejo el rubio

-voy a llamar al medico...-

-no, espera... sigue... despues lo llamas...- Sasuke por alguna razon le hizo caso... sintio las ganas de no quedarse solo del rubio

-bueno... no paso mucho tiempo cuando desidi ir a buscarte y explicarte... todo... - sasuke cerro los ojos las lagrimas empezaban a salir nuevamente...

-yo lo vi todo... vi cuando tratabas de sacar a esa niña...- dijo en un sollozo...

-¿como esta ella?- interrumpio el rubio algo exaltado... se le hacia incomodo hablar con la mascarilla de oxigeno en su boca...

-ella esta bien, le salvaste la vida, estuvo aqui ayer, te beso en la mejilla y te dejo una carta al igual que muchas personas que has ayudado, te visitaron ayer, aun... aun dormias...- sasuke hizo una pausa tapando su boca- crei... crei que no regresarias... dobe-

-calmate, no podia irme por tranquilo sin haber estado a tu lado el tiempo suficiente... no te libraras... de mi... tan facilmente-

-te amo...-

-te amo primero teme-

ambos sonrieron... le sorieron a su futuro... ahora que estarian juntos, no importa por cuanto pasen, estarian en un mismo cielo, una misma vida, juntos... felices....

* * *

Primer sasunaru que escribo al que no le pongo lemon, es que no lo crei conveniente, con naru tan aporriadito... esta historia surgio a causa de una pelicula que vi, de Robbins Willians... llamada mas alla de la muerte,,, es realmente hermosa... a mi me impacto mucho... veanla... en fin, mi idea la saque de alli... espero que les haya gustado...

AH! memma fue un personaje de relleno, el mas lindo de todos, a mi me gusto mucho... naruto le puso memma por que cuando lo encontro, el pobre estaba en muy mal estado, y como andaba buscando un ingrediente primordial del ramen, la memma, le puso asi, por que el chico no recordaba nada, al final el murio, yo llore junto con naru, ya que el viejo de ichiraku le regalo un par de ramen y el lo compartio con su amigo mueto... quien lo acompaño como fantasma o algo asi... o el sonido de la flauta que tocaba la cual incrementaba el chakra del oyente...

**Se les quiere... hasta la prox historia...**

**-DKB-**

**"La muerte es el comienzo del verdadero sentir y existir"**


End file.
